Coming out of the Darkness
by RozaLet - Writer
Summary: Sometimes life can be cruel, I say this from experience, I have 24 years but with everything that has happened I feel as if my life had ended, being disabled, not trusting women because a woman just with my future illusions, I expect nothing more from life. Although perhaps a new light appears in my world of darkness ...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **LIFE CHANGES**

 **DPOV**

When we least expect life puts us before a challenge that tests our courage and willingness to change.

But sometimes it is not only a challenge but many and it is really hard to overcome. What happened to me a year ago changed my life completely, I am no longer the same as it was, I feel really frustrated with life to God.

Why me?

I wonder again and again, but can not find the answer, if it is a test of my will or courage, it really is a cruel test.

If I asked one year, I wanted to achieve in my future now, he would have said I wanted to marry, have children, and have a happy family.

But now, I snatched all that and now only hope for the future, is that death will come soon for me and release me from this agony. All for one damn day.

 **FLASHBACK**

My girlfriend, Tasha Ozera and I went to the birthday party Cristhian, his cousin, but I did not want to go I had to or else she would not leave me alone.

_Dimitri ... Change the expression on your face, you're gonna scare them all if you do not.

_Tasha, I said I would not come.

_But we will have fun, I promise.

_I hope so

We got out and headed to the house. It was night so when we had the fluorescent lights were blinding parties did not like how are you.

_Look, Cristhian is there we go.

I followed Tasha.

_Happy Birthday Cristhian

And hugged Tasha said.

_Congratulations

I told him and hugged him.

_Thanks Dimitri did not think it came, this type of holiday is not your type.

_Tasha insisted

_Clear, she did it.

_ I'll fetch drinks , I'll be right back.

Tasha said and went, sometimes do not know why I'm with her, if I know since we were kids, we were friends for years and a few months ago we decided to try a relationship or rather she insisted so much that at the end cedi.

_Dimitri Can I ask you something?

Said Cristhian

_Clear.

_Why are you with Tasha, I know it's my cousin and everything, but you do not look so in love?

_mmm ... the truth I do not know

_ If you love should not end it before the two become damage.

_I'll think about it.

We continue to talk about other things, introduced me to his girlfriend, Lisa, was nice, but did not return Tasha and I began to worry about her and decided to go look.

The whole place was full and loud music, I went to the garden, was when I saw Tasha ... .it was kissing a guy.

I felt a lot of anger growing inside me, were not jealous, but felt that sense of betrayal. I approached them and after a minute Tasha looked at me with surprise on his face.

_Dimitri ... .I...

_No Say anything, I saw everything, and it is obvious that this is over.

I said and I left before I did something I would regret later, I went to get my car, but Tasha was behind me..

_Dimitri, Please listen to ...

I walked

_The Forced me ...

I could not believe I was lying after his betrayal I saw, sure it was not all that hidden me all this time ... that stupid I am!

_ I love you ... please just listen to me ...

He could not keep listening to so many lies just made me feel sick.

_As Dare you say you love me ?! You are a shameless liar, I saw ! Nobody forced. Do not ever get me, I do not want to see you anymore

_Than?! You can not say that, after all I've done for you.

_You have not done anything for me !

_Claro I did, cough support this time your lack of interest in me, even though I'm your girlfriend, wait for you to love me as I do, kiss this guy because I wanted to feel that someone wanted me

_Tasha, you do not love me, if you did you would not have cheated and if you knew you did not love you should not ask me a chance for a relationship

_But I did it because I wanted to be with you

_Then I do not want and now I am.

Between the car and start the engine, but before Tasha moved suddenly entered the car and closed the door

_No you can go !

Car salt _Tasha

_Do not! talk, forgive me if I promise I'll never do.

_You are Crazy, now go

_But…

_Go!

_Mira, Well ... if you want to finish all ... you can at least take me to my apartment? Do not speak unless you want to, you know I brought my car.

Though he knew better than to believe this weird attitude change, against my better judgment I agreed to take her, for old time, even against this feeling telling me that something would go wrong

After 5 minutes on the road, Tasha spoke again.

_Only Give me one more chance ...

_You said you would not talk.

_Please Dimitri.

_Stop, If you say something, you out of the car

Then she went crazy completely

_Why you can not do? I want to be with you, get married, have a son like you wanted !

I said screaming

_Not with you!

_With Who then ?! They shopped a whore off the street, these only seek your money !

_Anyone be better than you now

_Do not! I will not allow

Then out of nowhere he threw himself behind the wheel and started to struggle, the car being moved unsteadily which was not good on the highway and less at night.

_ If you do not want to be with me, I will not let you're with someone else

_Tasha, stop or we will crash.

_Fine ... Well we die together

_You are Crazy, loose wheel

As we discussed I could not see the truck coming in the opposite direction or rather our car went off the track and we were heading towards the truck. Everything was very fast last thing I saw were the lights of the truck and cries of Tasha.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

That night changed me forever, I remember waking up in a hospital room, my mom, and my sisters were there, all with tearful faces.

I was told that the car he was going to Tasha was totally destroyed, the impact was strong, Tasha ... she was in a coma and I ... I was paralyzed from the waist down, accept me was difficult, but I think after all I can not accept it.

Yes, a year has passed since the accident, Tasha is still in coma, doctors do not know if one day wake up and really hope not wake up because if he does he would be willing to kill her, she ruined my life with her foolish deception, with his madness, his manipulations ...

I Dimitri Belikov, now I have 24 years, I or disabled and all I want is to die, I do not have I want to die, I will not go well and know that I will passed all my life tied to a damn wheelchair, life has been cruel to me but my mom believes otherwise and tell me it's just a test that must be overcome, and I do not trust women except for my family, still have to take care of the family business since my father died three years ago

Now I am at home running some documents in the study, it is night, surely soon come my mom told me that dinner is ready, then I will go out and they all remain silent when they see me because they think that something they say could hurt me, really I hate that….

And as I said, there was my mother at the studio door.

_Dimka ... Dinner's ready, you'll join us?

_I have plenty to do breast

I said as an excuse

_But, Son, you should eat

_I'm not hungry

_Then, Bring me dinner here

_ Dimitri not seen you much if you're not in the office you lock yourself in the studio, your sisters and I want to see you, you can not do it for me?

I know my mother is not to blame for what happened to me and when she asks me to do something for her it's hard to deny, though these dinners are a hell because everyone sees me with grief in the same way they do in the office ...

_This Good mom, I'll go in a minute

_Thank you son

Then she went out and the only thing left was to hold dinner.

I left the studio and my sisters were in the room helping their children to sit ... children ... something I can never have

_Oh Dimitri, how good you came

Karolina told me it was my older sister was married, but her husband had to do some business and she decided to stay with us until he arrives, they had a son named Paul, 10 years old

_Mama I am home

He said on entering my other sister Sonya, was pregnant and newly engaged.

_Dimitri Good to see you.

_Hi Sonya

_All Sit to serve food

He said my mom and after five minutes my younger sister Vika appeared.

_Vika Because always late?

I asked my mom

Assumption felt sorry mom was on the phone and I was the weather.

After we were all at the table, dinner, do not speak unless I ask something directly, then just when a sharp pain dessert came to me from the waist up arms, it felt at least once a day, try to hide it by putting my face emotionless but as always my mother noticed.

_Dimitri Okay?

_Yes Mom, do not worry

_Has Been taking the pills prescribed by your doctor you?

_Yes

I lied, the truth with all the work was hard to remember also do not mind after all I had no chance of walking again.

_You're lying

_Do not

_ Yes you do, tell me you took the pills today?

_I had a lot of work

_lt for your health, you can not just forget for the job!

I am scolding as I said as a child.

_I take the pills morning

_Y What if you forget like today

_I will not forget.

_I will hire a nurse tomorrow and she will take care of you to take the pills that were prescribed will also be able to help you in whatever you need

_No, I don´t need a nurse

_Yes, you need it and will not take no for an answer

That ended my mother and I know there was nothing she could change her mind, the only thing left is to wait and see what happens tomorrow ...

Well, that was the first chapter, please tell me what they think, whether they like it or not, I'll update soon.

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **KNOW SOMEONE**

 _Hello! I know me long to update but I'm here and I will continue writing. I hope they really like_

 **Olena POV**

The worst pain a mother can experience is seeing the suffering of their children, my Dimka ... I can not believe he is going through all this, he is so good and kind, but now is no longer the same, has changed so much that is difficult to recognize that the same man a year ago.

That accident and what caused it, marked forever my son, deception Tasha, but I think the worst was his paralysis, I still remember the day the doctor told him he would never walk again

 **FLASHBACK**

We waited for hours in hospital, after he did not call to tell us that my son had an accident on the road, his sisters and I were eager to see him and know how he was.

_Familiar's Dimitri Belikov?

He asked Dr.

_Soy His mother ... How is my son?

I said and got up from the couch to talk to the doctor

_Missis ... The accident was very serious so that the car was shattered, his son is lucky to have survived, but the woman who was with him was not so lucky.

_What is meant by?

_The Woman was in a coma, her son awoke recently, but it is necessary to take immediate surgery, so I need your permission to operate as it will be a little risky surgery but necessary

_Why?

_As said his son was lucky, but if you do not operate now can be quadriplegic.

_Quadriplegic? ...

I could not believe my son will not, can not

_without but there is a possibility that we can not fully restore all mobility.

_Then what do we do?

_Operate it and wait for the results.

_This Well, I will sign authorization

After signing some papers went with my daughters and waited for many hours.

_Missis?

He said the doctor and approached me

_The Operation ended?

_ Yes, his son is in a room, but wake up in a few hours due to anesthesia.

_How out everything?

_We have to wait to wake up, Mrs.

_OK

My daughters and I went to Dimitri's room and kill me see it, was pale, with many blows to his face and slept so peacefully...

After a couple of hours Dimitri awoke

_... Mmm ...?

_Son ... I'm here.

_Mom?

_Yes, it's me.

_ what happened? Where am I?

_Dimitri, you are in a hospital, had an accident when you were with Tasha on the road.

_Tasha ... The car ... I ...

_What happened, Dimitri? you drive well

_I remember which we were at the party, then Tasha was for drinks and as I was coming to get her, but she was with another man.

_When Say another man, you mean...

_Yes Mom, she was deceiving me.

_Later That I saw, I told Tasha that it was over between us, I went but she followed me, then asked me to take her to her apartment, I refused, but I did it because she promised that if he did no longer bother more.

_Y Happened next?

_When we were halfway, turned to argue with me, she wanted to give him a second chance but as I said I would not, mad and wanted to take away control of the wheel, then wrestled and the last thing I remember is seeing the truck front of us.

_No Can not believe it, Tasha's crazy.

_I know.

When I finished telling what happened, I could not believe it, his sisters had the same face I wonder. Then I saw Dimitri writhing in pain.

_Are you okay?

_Yes only hurts a little. What they did to me?

_ I had an operation. The doctor said that it was necessary and were very lucky.

_And Tasha?

_She ... Is in a coma, they could do more

_Oh ...

So let Dimitri rest a little and wait until tomorrow to see the results of your operation.

The hours passed quickly my daughters went home to see the kids and take a bath, I stayed and between Dimitri's room when the doctor came.

_How you feel Dimitri?

I asked the doctor.

_Weak and a little dizzy

_The Dizziness is normal, but now I will make some tests, okay?

_Clear.

I stayed in a corner, while doctor to test my son, but when he reached his legs and the doctor gave him a small blow, Dimitri did not react as when he gave those strokes in their arms or in her chest.

_Do you feel something?

She asked the doctor.

_Do not…

Then it hit him again.

_Now?

_Do not...

_What's going on?

I asked the doctor, although he feared that the answer would not be good by the look on his face.

_I go to take X-rays and then see...

_It's something bad?

He asked Dimitri

_As told your mother the operation was mainly to prevent sticking quadriplegic, but we will not know for sure how much of your move could save up not having radiographs

My son's face darkened and I felt bad for him but had to be strong

_Son, everything will be fine do not worry

_I Hope mom

They did tests and the doctor came back into the room, but his face showed how difficult it was what we would say.

_Several Doctors saw the X-rays and concluded that the damage to your spine was very serious, you can move your arms and around the chest, but unfortunately not walk again...

It can not be, this can not happen to my son when I saw him, he was in bed but seemed alien to this world, was silent and did not move

_What can we do Doctor? There must be something

Assumption felt sorry, but for now the only thing left is to wait for your legs to show any reaction, if we put in treatment from now maybe in the future we will be able to operate again

_This well, do whatever it takes.

_ If we have the treatment possibilities to walk again?

Dimitri said, out of the silence in which it was

_Well, be honest the chances are slim, your spine is badly damaged.

_Son, we can do it, you'll never walk

_Do not!

_Than?

_No Mom, do not do anything, even if we did it is not safe to walk again.

_Son, You can not give up.

I said trying to convince

_No, I will not get my hopes up with false hopes.

_But…

_I say no And is not definitive

He answered with voice Dimitri had ever used me was cold and without emotion, then he was discharged but had to go at least once a month to the hospital to avoid any complications after the operation.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

But my son changed much since that day, I try to give her space to be reset, but your health is not something I will leave to carelessness if he did not want to take the tablets prescribed torque will at least keep well the movement of his arms and chest, and I have to force him to doubt that this actually attending consultations at the hospital every month, I was with him but after eight months he told me he wanted to go alone, I was confident that He did.

In the morning I went to an employment agency and request a nurse now the only thing left was to wait.

It was 2.30 pm when the doorbell rang and I opened, I was a blonde, then invited him to start the interview.

_What is your name?

_Mia Rinaldi

_How old are you?

_I'm 24 years old

_Do you have some work experience?

_Yes, I graduated from college and worked he3 caring elderly and sick children.

_MI Young son is all I want is someone to accompany you to your medical appointments and manage your pills

_I can do it

He said, but really did not feel that this girl could Dimitri now it is so difficult to deal with it, I need someone I can with the situation.

_I will call you.

Mia told during the afternoon three other girls came, I asked the same questions but none convinced me enough, as no one else came, I thought I should call Mia, after all, has more experience than the others and I hope that help her.

But the doorbell rang and I went to see who it was. When I opened the door I found a young girl who seemed agitated as if he'd run a lot.

_Hello how can I help you?

_Hi, This is the home of the Belikov family?

_Yes

_I came for the work of nurse

_Clear, Passes.

The take in and started with questions

_Sit down, What is your name?

_Rose Hathaway

_How old are you?

_I am 20

_You are Young ... Any experience?

It takes a few minutes to answer, it seemed he was thinking to tell me, then sighed and began to speak.

_I go to be honest, it took two years in college, I am studying medicine and I want a job to raise money so they can pay for my college expenses for the next year and continue studying.

_Oh...

That really surprised me, I thought like previous girls I would say I had a lot of experience and was graduated, however much I like this girl, especially her honesty.

_Then, you keep your alone.

_Yes

_Your Parents support you?

_My Mother died a year ago, I do not have brothers and never knew my father.

_I am sorry About your mother

_Thank you

_You worked with a patient?

_No, I was working in a cafe until yesterday.

_What happened?

_I had Some problems with one of the girls who worked there.

_Well, As your honest you were, I too will be, my son had an accident a year ago and was paralyzed, he was about to be quadriplegic but doctors managed to keep the movement from the waist up, it affected him a lot.

She was given pills to avoid losing the movement of his arms and has to go to the medical checks every month, but he has been doing and that worries me a lot.

_How old is your son?

_He is 24.

_Is young

_If, But has lost the desire to continue and all I can do is take care at least your health. I can not be with him all the time also would not let me do it, that's why I need a nurse to take care.

_The I do not have much experience but I can care for their child.

_Rose ... I must warn you that my son has always been very secretive and now with everything that happened it is very difficult to deal with it

_No Have to worry about that, believe me I'm not easy to deal

_And It is for that strong personality that you have to stay with the job

_Really?

He asked shocked.

_Clear, I think you are the best to take care of my son

Then she got up and hug me

_Thank you! Mrs. Belikov not be disappointed!

_No Have to tell me Mrs. Belikov, just call me Olena

_Clear Olena. When I start?

_Tomorrow , but I do not know if it will interfere with your college classes

_I am on vacation, so do not worry about it

_ Good, then you worked from 8:00 am to 8:00 pm, Dimitri will accompany at all times to see how your health is improving and whether You will report to me, you will supply your pills, your salary will be $ 2000 and if everything continues well then we can adjust your schedule with your classes. According?

_Yes, I'm very happy, thanks

He said excitedly, then finished talking some more details. Now I only hope that everything goes well and hopefully she can give some joy to Dimitri.

 _They think? It was good or bad? Please let me know, I'll be waiting for your comments and I'll try to update soon._ _Beware_

 _XOXO_


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE**

 **Thank you all for your tips. I will write when mastered the language well. Do not worry rewrite this story. And this time they will understand well. I say goodbye for now, but will return to know about me and this time improved.**

 **Love**

 **RozaLet-Writer**


End file.
